


Some Things Never Change

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: The year is 2419, Formula One is still a thing, and sometimes the old racers hang around the circuits, watching on as ghosts.
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas & Lewis Hamilton, Valtteri Bottas/Lewis Hamilton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2019





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valtteri_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtteri_77/gifts).

> Thank you so so much for stepping forward to help with back up fics! You're a star ⭐

"I've been dead for nearly three hundred years, and they're still booing people on the podium." Lewis tutted, shaking his head as Valtteri sat down next to him, watching the fans surround the podium.

"Some things never change."

"Can you believe that they designated that monstrosity a national heritage building?" Lewis pointed at the offending building, what was in their day, the new wing at Silverstone, and apart from a slight change of the logo, it looked pretty much the same as it had when they were racing here.

"They dedicated one of the rooms to you."

"Really?" Lewis floated through the wall, looking for a plaque on the doors, and when he found the right one, Valtteri was standing there, a flicker of a smirk on his face.

"You could have just asked where it was."

"I'm in no rush, I have all of eternity to do things." Lewis looked at the plaque.

  
  


_Lewis Carl Davidson Hamilton MBE HonFREng_

_1985 - 2071_

_Nine Time F1 World Champion._

  
  


"Impressive career, still to this day."

"One day, a new diver will come along, and they'll still be talking about them in three hundred years."

Valtteri shook his head, wondering why Lewis was still be modest in the afterlife.

Literally all they had in the afterlife was bragging rights.

"I outlived you." Valtteri smiled, standing so it looked like he was leaning against the wall.

"You outlived everyone."

"One hundred and seven." Valtteri looked proud of himself, although his ghost form looked twenty-five, maybe late twenties at most.

"Where's your plaque?" Lewis was teasing him, but Valtteri, even after all these years, still didn't notice sarcasm unless it was really obvious.

"KymiRing."

Lewis snorted in laughter, some things never changed.

"I'm going to go for a walk, are you coming?"

"You know there's no benefit to walking now that we're ghosts."

"I know, but I just like being able to wander around, take in the crowds as they leave, see their excitement, especially the young fans."

Lewis whistled, and two dogs ran through the wall, rushing to see their human, tails wagging so fast that that they were a blur of ghostly light.

It was fun seeing all the happy fans, some of who had replica merchandise, and it warmed Lewis' heart to see people with it after all these years.

The cars were nothing like the ones that he used to race, the technology so advanced that it was like magic to him, but the spirit of racing, that hadn't changed one bit.

A lone squirrel darted up a tree, and the dogs ran after it, barking at it from the ground, even though the squirrel was oblivious to their presence.

"Rosco, Coco, heel." The dogs darted back over to Lewis, and he conjured up an ethereal stick for them to chase as the last of the fans drifted away for the year. "Where's the next race?"

"The Martian Colony."

"Want to teleport up and see it?"

"Could do." Valtteri shrugged, they had all the time in the world.

"It's always nice to see the first race at a new track."

Lewis had spent at least the first fifty, if not longer, years as a ghost watching races alone, unsure if he was the only one, or if he was just the only one that liked hanging around the old circuits, watching the new racers beginning their journeys.

"Nothing will ever beat the classic tracks like Spa and Monza."

"You sound so old when you say things like that."

"I am old." Valtteri's lips curled up, a grin by his standards, and Lewis shook his head.

"I remember back in our day, when we used petrol to run cars, and flew around the world instead of using the underground bullet trains."

"And when money was a thing," Valtteri added.

"Yes, and fans would save for months, even years, to buy tickets."

"How does it even work now?"

"I have no idea." Lewis shook his head, some things had changed so much while he'd been focused on the racing.

"I think I'm going to watch some of the rally." Valtteri bent down to say goodbye to the dogs, both of them clamouring for his attention.

"See you on Mars."

"See you then." Valtteri faded out, disappearing without a trace, and Lewis thought about going to check out what used to be America, he hadn't been there for over a century.

*

"Is this just a replica of the Silverstone hospitality wing?"

Lewis looked around, he'd expected Mars to look more... Martian, and not like an average race track.

Valtteri smiled, but Lewis was too busy trying to figure out if the building was the same as Silverstone.

"Have you been for a walk round the track yet?"

"No, what do you think of it?"

"The track looks like a copy of COTA."

Lewis peered out the window, and from what he could see, this wasn't a completely original track.

"Want to go watch the race from up there?" Lewis pointed to the tower, that was definitely identical to the one that had been at COTA.

Valtteri took his hand, transporting them both up there, and the veiw of the track, as well as the hills of Mars, was breathtaking.

"Who are you rooting for?"

"I just want to see a good race." Lewis reached out for Valtteri's hand, glad that he was still able to experience the simple pleasure of physical contact with other ghosts. "You?"

"Same."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
